Forum:Does Tannis seem more sane in DLC4?
I dunno, but she seems quite a bit more sane than back during the primary game. Obviously she's still missing a few screws, just not as bad as before 04:35, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : The thing about that, the Tannis we think we know is probably always going to change. Her psychosis is observed to be quite mutable, with periods of alternating gibbering and lucidity that all seems to mesh together somehow to keep her both alive and functioning on a world where even the plants can kill you if you look at them funny. In any case, now that The Vault has not only been found but opened and discovered, (if it was The Vault in the first place and not just something else entirely yet related to extinct alien races) she probably has other things on her warped, boyishly-styled mind. TrollofReason 07:36, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : Agree. Remember her tapes. She despised being sent to Pandora then become obsessed with finding the Vault and once found became more 'sane'. If the hunters have become 'famous' then she undoubtably has too. Success does wonders for the psyche. -- MeMadeIt 07:50, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : It could be those things. It could also be that DLC4 was written by hack writers more interested in making lazy science-fiction film references than actually paying attention to an established character and writing to suit. Different development team, different Tannis. Conrad.zimmerman 13:40, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : Conrad.zimmerman is correct. Tannis' personality wasn't the only one to suddenly "change". Darkside really screwed up the characters. 15:24, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : Marcus seemed slightly different as well. I was disappointed with his lines and missions. It just didn't seem like him.Beware the clap 15:32, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : : In answer to your question: no. If anything she's even less in contact with the real world (if such a thing exists in the Borderlands) than in BL 1. I mean, a robotic duplicate of herself to keep herself company? My diagnosis: borderline personality disorder with associated bipolar disorder type 2. She exhibits the classic traits of dissociation and manic/obsessive ideation. Her need to create the perfect companion (herself) is accompanied by manipulative and controlling behaviour of those around her. She uses other people to meet her needs without regard to the potential harm to them that may ensue as a result of her unreasonable demands. She dismisses all potential problems as minor and inconsequential (it'll be easy as taking candy from a dead baby). : Or in layman's terms: "Nurse! It's straightjacket time!" Outbackyak 15:51, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : :To clarify: in BL 1, Tannis is worried that she might have "some form of psychosis" because she finds herself unable to leave her camp. Her symptoms do not suggest psychosis (a profound loss of contact with reality): rather, she has developed agoraphobia (an anxiety disorder) as a result of her essentially rational fear of the manifold dangers that beset her in the wide open spaces of Borderlands. She has witnessed her team-mates dying horrible deaths at the hands, or jaws, of the wildlife; she has been attacked by bandits, and has killed them; she lives in fear of constant assault and death. She retreats into the persona she is most comfortable with: the hyper-rational scientist, focussed on finding out "the truth" about Pandora and The Vault. :Even her apparently "psychotic" personalisation of her ECHO recorder can be seen as an attempt to make contact with the world with which she is most comfortable: a world of facts and information, where things happen for understandable reasons. She is not out of contact with reality; rather, she is in too close a contact with a reality which she understandably finds unacceptable. She is, perhaps, not sane; but she is not "insane" in a legal or medical sense. :But in DLC4 she has moved into a new and more troubling stage of her illness; she has now lost her sense of herself entirely. She is reduced to a babbling semblance of her former self, focussed not on a quasi-rational search for The Vault, but on an entirely irrational enterprise: a robotic companion, someone who can shore up her increasingly tenuous hold on reality, someone who can accompany her in the increasingly vertiguous world in which she exists. Her relationship with the ECHO recorder was an attempt to make contact; this is an abnegation of contact, a rejection of reality. She is lost. :Whatever, it's still straightjacket time. Outbackyak 18:28, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : :Lol, guys, characters evolve. The Vault has been found, her insanity is less focused. That doesn't mean that she's by any means "together;" just look at what she puts together with all the parts she has you collecting.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:35, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : :So, I guess that robot's wearing 15 pairs of pink panties and 5 pairs of 3D Glasses...Klatchy 00:14, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Seems that way. Soft, silky, pink crazypants hiding the HARSH COLD METAL UNDERNEATH! TrollofReason 02:25, October 4, 2010 (UTC)